


Let It Snow

by spacesnail



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Also kind of just generally dubcon, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dark Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I don't name the character or give any descriptions so, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No use of y/n, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not second person, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, POV Third Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Really explicit, Stalking, dubcon due to heat, it was supposed to be for christmas, slight praise kink, so it can technically be seen as an ofc, this is really filthy idk what to tell yall, winter themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesnail/pseuds/spacesnail
Summary: She was his Omega, and Steve had a plan. She would love him. He knew she would.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 77
Kudos: 1032





	1. Oh The Weather Outside Is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

> Remember on Tumblr when I said I had an ABO one-shot planned and it was gonna be really filthy? Remember when I said that I would have it out before Christmas? Well it took me like three weeks but I did it and I basically piled all my kinks into one story hahahah sorry guys.
> 
> This will have four chapters and maybe a follow up one-shot!

She hadn’t wanted to go—not that day, not on a Friday, not with all this snow. There were a few other reasons that she was too shy to tell him about, but Steve knew. He knew everything about her.

Compared to when they left the city, the snow was coming down heavy when they finally reached the cabin an hour away from Lake Placid. Steve’s speeding had cut the six-hour drive into three, and throughout the entire trip he had feigned ignorance of her white-knuckles on the door handle, the sound of her racing heart, the blood draining from her face as he took sharp mountain turns at fifty miles per hour.

He had insisted on the whole thing, really.

_“Steve, it’s just a really inconvenient time.”_

_“I know, but it’s the only day I have available until after January. I need you to see the inside so you can choose some furniture.”_

_“That can wait, Steve—"_

_“And I was really hoping to have the plans for the backyard done by next weekend so we can start arranging it with the landscaper. I have an appointment with him in two weeks.”_

_She sighed, heavy. Long fingers plucked her reading glasses from her face and they fell with a clatter against her desk. “I already have so much to plan for the barracks Tony wants to add to the compound.”_

_He mimicked her sigh, laced with just a hint of annoyance. “Well… If you can’t help me out I suppose I could hire someone else, but you’re really the only person who knows what I like and need.”_

_Steve hit his mark, her face crumpling with guilt. “It’s just so far away.” A thumb pressed against the bridge of her nose and her eyes fluttered closed, long lashes brushing her cheekbones. “It’s **six hours** , Steve.”_

_“Then we’ll leave early,” he said simply. “Seven o’clock? You know how fast I drive. We’d be back by evening.” When she still seemed unconvinced, he kneeled down in front of her and took her hand in his, locking her gaze to him with the earnest expression in his vibrant blue eyes. “Please? You’ve got me on my knees. I’m begging now.” A hint of a smile flashed across her face and he continued. “Are you happy? The woman to topple Captain America—and it’s his architect. Please? How much more do I have to beg?”_

_By the time he finished, the teasing lilt to his tone had gotten to her, and she was giggling and trying to pull away. “Fine!” she finally cried and her hands slipped from his as she got to her feet, pacing away from him and his intense gaze, trying to put more space between them in her small office._

_“You’ll go?” he asked brightly, turning to face her._

_“Fine, I’ll go,” she acquiesced. Then she pointed at him with a lilac-painted fingernail. “But you owe me, Rogers.”_

_He saluted her. “Yes, ma’am.”_

It had taken months, but he had planned everything perfectly—he hoped. He was a master tactician, could formulate and revise logistical plans blindfolded. Each component was perfectly laid out, his strategy flawless. He had a backup plan, and a backup plan to his backup plan, and potential solutions to every possible contingency. The espionage he had undertaken, the careful preparation of the day before them—it had been in the works since the previous spring, but it would be worth it.

He had met Tony’s personal architect first when she was planning out the additions to the Avenger’s Compound. She was responsible for most of the new buildings, and as they had been built, he had seen more and more of her as she oversaw the construction. Immediately he had been drawn to her—kind, competent, certainly adept at overseeing architectural projects, but with a docile streak running through her.

When he had introduced himself, she had looked down, respectfully avoiding his eyes, giving a polite smile, shaking his hand with a delicate grip. The scent coming off of her was delectable, sweet and fresh, earthy and cozy, something distinctly homey.

Out of all the women Steve had ever met, the perfect Omega for him showed up at just the right time.

Then the third time he had seen her, there was something more. Something a little heady, something rich in her scent. Of course, he recognized it at once. She had looked a little tired, a little flushed, and her hand was so warm when he shook it. When he had run his thumb along her knuckles and his index finger up across the inside of her wrist, he had felt the fluttering of her radial pulse, more rapid than usual, and that’s when he realized that her heat was coming on and he had barely restrained himself from taking her right there.

He didn’t, of course, nor did he say anything to her about the change in her scent or the way her body was preparing to be bred.

Next time he saw her, a week later, he had simply smiled and asked, “How do you feel?”

She had looked at him with a tilt of her head, a nervous smile, but he moved on before she could respond and asked her if the materials and support structure of the training facilities would hold up against a team of superheroes.

It took time, but they became acquainted more and more. She was almost always on the grounds, overseeing building, or meeting with Tony about new plans. She made him feel at home, but frustratingly, their relationship remained professional at all times, one-sided, even. It was as if he didn’t affect her the same way she affected him, her scent wrapping around him every time he was in her vicinity like smoky tendrils, a homemade meal, custom-made just for him.

But he knew, in his heart, that she would feel the same about him, if she just gave him a chance.

Then he overheard Natasha asking about any potential significant others in her life, and she replied that she doesn’t date while she’s working on big projects.

Steve didn’t want to admit his initial anger at that, the hurt deep inside his heart, as if it was a personal rejection of him. For a few days afterwards, he had even ignored her, avoiding running his routes around the new constructions, turning away every time he saw her in the meeting rooms or cafeteria. Then, he came up with a plan.

That was all over a year ago.

The first step of Steve’s plan was to hire her to plan and build a house for him in the Adirondacks. A hefty investment, sure, but one that would be worth it in the end. At the very least, it ensured that she remained single, off the market to any other Alphas threatening to swoop up a beautiful sweet little Omega like her.

Now, more than six months after he approached her with the initial proposal, the house was almost completed. It had provided more than enough time for Steve to get to know her. Bringing her breakfast or lunch during their scheduled planning meetings, finding out all of her tastes and preferences as they went through the process. He deferred to her judgement on the house more often than not.

_“What would you do? I can’t decide on an open or closed floor concept. I don’t know enough about this stuff.”_

She had flourished under his gentle praise and request for guidance. It certainly helped that every time he praised her, he sensed her getting warmer, her heartrate increasing.

_“This is perfect. This plan looks so great. You’re so good at this.”_

Every shy smile and mumble of thanks was his undoing.

Like a flower growing throughout the sudden appearance of spring, she had opened up to him, telling him about her friends, her family, her interests, her hobbies. Gradually, she let him into her life—only ever as friends, not anything more, but the promise was there. Once, he had asked her out to dinner, but she had declined and explained to him, an apology on her lips, that she doesn’t date clients, and she doesn’t date during projects.

_“Then I guess I’ll have to ask again once the house is done and I’m not your client anymore, won’t I?”_

Oh, he loved how flustered she got.

It was easier to get into her house than into her mind or soul—of course, it helped that she worked from home, a little brownstone in Brooklyn.

When he had complimented the house, she mentioned it was her childhood home, renovated recently once she took ownership. Raised in Brooklyn, as if she couldn’t be more perfect for Steve.

It didn’t take much to break into the house when she was out—off overseeing construction of the cabin, or getting groceries, or going for a run. When he visited her for their appointments, he usually only saw the front entrance and the hall leading to her home office. When he got the chance to be in the house unhindered, he thoroughly explored the entire place.

Mediterranean-themed interior décor, which she had done all by herself. Beige and cream color palate with bright pops of color, teals and yellows and vibrant green house plants everywhere. A slight coastal theme, bright and airy and still so cozy.

The kitchen, everything immaculate. She liked to cook and bake, and she had countless tools and appliances for it. One time, she had given him a taste of her homemade almond cookies, nutty and sweet, crystalized almonds on top that melted in his mouth.

Most of the living room was commanded by a cozy sectional sofa with soft cream blankets and more throw pillows than he could count. A vase full of lavender flowers, a few candles with wooden wicks. Vintage sconces and a restored fireplace. A grey cat laid on the back of the sofa, blinking up at him disinterestedly. Still, it let Steve pet it, a few brisk strokes behind the ears and it was purring.

The bedroom smelled like her. It was so potent, he almost blacked out with how quickly the blood rushed to his cock. She had scent diffusers downstairs, but upstairs, her scent permeated the air, the linens, the walls.

He bent before her bed and sniffed the scent on her pillow. She hadn’t made the bed that morning—she had to be in the mountains by noon to receive updates from the construction manager, and it clearly hadn’t crossed her mind in the rush.

Steve appreciated it, as the sheets still had a slight hint of that sleepy Omega smell. There was a duvet and at least five fluffy blankets, along with a handful of feather pillows scattered across the bed. He inspected each blanket and pillow, their different designs and fabrics and pillowcases. He found one pillow tucked underneath the duvet, twisted around, a hint of that heady scent wafting up towards Steve.

He brought the pillow to his face, breathing in deeper, scenting her arousal concentrated in one part in particular. It was still a little damp and he could only imagine her rubbing her slick pussy against the soft silk pillowcase until she came, crying out, clutching the makings of the nest around her, cozy and warm and so, so domestic—sweet little Omega, yearning for an Alpha to take care of her—

It took all his concentration to not come in his pants right there.

After taking care of the aching problem in his trousers, Steve explored her bathroom, looking individually at each toiletry and makeup product strewn across her vanity.

All of her food, her cleaning supplies, her cosmetics—everything in her home was natural, organic, and eco-friendly. She had mentioned once that she tried to be environmentally conscious, and he could see it manifested everywhere in her life. Steve liked that about her—it reminded him of a simpler time, before plastic covered the entire planet, before mass production of pointless garbage littered everyone’s lives.

He suspected that had something to do with her not being on suppressants, either—which he confirmed over some months based how potent her scent seemed to be and how it changed in depth and tone over her cycle.

Not until his third walkthrough of her house alone—she was out with a friend doing yoga and getting coffee, a Saturday morning ritual for her—did he see the calendar. It was pinned to the wall next to her bed, each month with different pastries as the cover photo. There, in blue pen, from the 12th to the 16th, five little H’s marked in the corner of each date.

He knew it must signify her heat. And he knew she wasn’t on suppressants, that she had heats before—and looking back through her calendar, her heats were very regular, every month on the dot. But now he knew, now he had a way to find out when her monthly mating period would begin, when she would be ripe for his taking.

Another piece of his plan fell into place.

Designing the outline of the cabin took less than a month and from that point until the end of construction, five months, Steve took a great effort to get to know her more.

He would bring her treats to their meetings; scones, cookies, coffee. Often, he would try to schedule the appointments for midday, if only to have the opportunity with each meeting to ask her for lunch after they had finished discussing all their business.

She showed him so much of Brooklyn that he didn’t realize had changed, and he showed her a few places that hadn’t, since the war.

Sometimes she would dress up for him. Instead of dress pants and blazers, she would wear long skirts and dresses that accentuated her curves—not too sexy, though; sweet, but still modest. Although he loved when she wore pink lipstick—simple and elegant—she would sometimes don darker shades, deep reds and purples, and he had to admit it made his Alpha rumble inside.

By the time the house was built, it was only November. Tony contracted her to build a new barracks near the compound, and Steve was running out of time. The perfect circumstances never arose. He had asked her on dates, but she was too busy, out of town for most of December for a conference and then for the holidays, always declining his advances with a soft smile and regretful apology.

Time passed into the New Year and Steve still hadn’t claimed her heart.

Steve needed some kind of excuse to keep her in his life. He was getting desperate.

When he had asked her to do the interior decorating for his new house, she blanched.

 _“I’m not much of an interior decorator, Steve.”_ _It had taken months to get her to call him Steve instead of Captain Rogers. It was necessary for the progression of their relationship although Steve’s cock twitched every time she used his formal title._

_“I like the way your house is decorated. Can’t you do something like that for me?” The look of sweet hope on his face was too overbearing, she had to look away._

_“You haven’t even seen the rest of my house. Only the office.”_

_“Then why don’t you show me?”_

Of course, he had already seen the entire house—many times, in fact. Still, he let her give him a full tour of the house, and at the end, he asked her again to do the decorating for his house. Mercifully, she accepted.

Her next heat was coming up—he knew based on her calendar and her delectable scent. It was scheduled over the long weekend, and much to Steve’s delight, there was also a blizzard coming their way for the exact same dates, the middle of January and the peak of winter providing the perfect conditions for his plot.

Getting her to agree to the journey up to the Adirondacks was easier than he had anticipated; the guilt-trip worked wonders on her, his submissive, sweet Omega.

He had picked her up early that morning, his big truck parked illegally in front of her brownstone as he knocked on the door and waited for her, coffee and pastries in hand to gain her favor.

When she opened the door, she looked perfect, dressed in a collared white dress and black tights, classy and beautiful, skin vibrant with that pre-heat glow, lips painted a berry pink.

“Hi, Steve,” she breathed, clearly having rushed downstairs for the door. Her scent wafted through the house and out the door, burying him in her sweet scent, more woodsy than usual with her impending heat. “Let me just get my shoes and a jacket. Oh—is that for me?” Her eyes zeroed in on the coffee.

He nodded, handing it to her. “Got your usual.”

She sipped from the cup and let out a contented sigh, perfect pink tongue darting out to lick a droplet from her upper lip. Steve didn’t know how he managed to contain himself. “Perfect. Thank you, Steve. Just give me a minute—oh—come on in. I won’t be long.” She came back downstairs minutes later in pointy heels and a peacoat, and she was ready to go.

The truck was lifted rather high off the ground, necessary for off-roading in the Adirondacks, so she always needed a little boost, and he helped her this time with his hands on her hips, lower than he would usually place them. From the breathless smile she gave him before he closed the passenger side door, she didn’t seem to mind.

Throughout the car ride up to the cabin, she was tense and stiff; whether it was due to his speeding or her heat, Steve wasn’t sure. However, he could smell her scent growing heavier by the minute, and he made sure to crank the heat up in the car to amplify it. He was rock hard in his pants the entire way, but she had been distracted from that by his reckless driving and the snow coming down from the sky.

He had lost count of the number of times she asked him to slow down, only to be silenced when he pointed out that he would have to drive fast if she wanted to be back in the city by nightfall.

“It’s snowing pretty hard.” Her voice was soft as she looked out the window at the ice piling up on the side of the road. It was almost whiting out the windshield, and Steve would have been worried about driving in this weather if Tony hadn’t decked out the truck with plenty of enhancements, to include chains on the wheels and sensors to enhance navigation in dangerous conditions.

“We’re almost there, sweetheart,” he said, keeping his tone casual, unconcerned. “I’d never let anything bad happen to you.” She was thrumming with worry and it was starting to take over her heat scent, the sharp tinge of anxiety growing stronger. He tried to distract her with conversation. “You know, I stayed up here the other weekend. It was pretty nice. You did a great job.”

She looked flustered at the praise, and he could already smell that heady scent again. “Oh?”

“I was sleeping on an air mattress, though. It was kind of cold until I got enough wood for the fire. I’ve brought some supplies up with us today because I’ll be staying there over the weekend.” True to his word, in the back of his truck, he had plenty of blankets, pillows, and food supplies for them to use over the next week.

“That sounds nice…” she mumbled.

“Yeah, I think it’ll be relaxing. Not having to be around so many people. What’re your plans?”

She seemed embarrassed, looking down at her knees, picking at the black tights she wore. “I’ll be alone, too. It’s not… not a great time…”

Steve knew, because of her heat, she wouldn’t be able to be around others for the long weekend. However, he feigned ignorance and frowned. “Oh, why is that? Everything okay?”

She nodded hastily. “Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine…” He didn’t push her because he could smell the scent on her growing stronger. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and he noticed she was squirming in her seat every now and then. He could smell her building arousal, sense her quickening heartbeat, hear her heavy breathing.

Her pre-heat was hitting her hard, which meant her heat was approaching faster than he had anticipated.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah… It’s hot in here… is it hot in here?”

Her hand shot out to lower the temperature in the car, but he caught her hand in his. “I thought it was cold.” The concern in his tone was contrived but sounded convincing to her. “You’re so warm.” His fingers brushed along her wrist, and he could hear the way her breath shuddered in her chest. One eye still on the road, he brought his hand up to feel her forehead, pressing the back of his fingers against her temple, her cheek, her neck. “You’re burning up.”

He could feel her tremble, the flutter of her heartbeat in her carotid artery. All too suddenly, she pushed his hand away, voice shaking as she spoke, “Y-yeah, I’m okay, Steve. I’m fine. Just a little under the weather.”

“How long have you been feeling sick?”

“Uh—uhm… not long… but I don’t want to… to… get you sick.”

By that point, they were pulling up the long road to the cabin. Steve sent her a reassuring smile. “I have the serum, sweetheart, you can’t get me sick. Don’t worry—I’ll take care of you.”

She was silent then, but every bump on the rocky dirty road made her squirm in her seat, thighs clenching together. Her breathing was still labored, and when he parked, he quickly rushed to her side of the car to help her get out, hands on her waist making her shiver.

Once she was outside, she took a deep breath, hands clinging to Steve’s jacket as she let the cool air consume her. Snowflakes fell down into her hair, on her cheeks and eyelashes, a crown of crystalized ice piling on her head, but she didn’t seem to notice the blustery weather as she relaxed into Steve’s arms.

“Is the cool air helping a little?” he asked, lips close to her ear so she could hear him over the heavy winds.

She nodded absently, eyes closed, but he knew it wasn’t the cool air. It was his touch—skin contact with a strong Alpha, exactly what she needed right now. After a moment or two, he adjusted his grip, arms encompassing her, and she didn’t notice herself when she turned her face in towards Steve’s neck, deeply breathing in his scent, drifting closer and closer until her nose was pressed against his scent glands through his sweater.

“Omega,” he growled, half in questioning and half in warning. It was enough to snap her out of her trance, movements sharp as she pulled away from Steve’s embrace and distanced herself from him.

“S-sorry,” she stammered, pressing her hands to her heated face. “I—I—I—” She was shaking, shocked at her behavior, nervous about the implications.

“It’s okay, darling,” he said, approaching her with hands raised. “How do you feel?”

Closing her eyes again, she took another few deep breaths, this time faced away from Steve. Finally, she sighed, and nodded. “Better. The fresh air is helping.” He maintained a concerned expression until she turned back towards the house. “Let’s get going. It’s snowing pretty hard.”

Indeed it was, fat flakes coming down harder and harder the more they stood outside, falling on their heads and shoulders and soaking into their hair and clothes. The ground was covered in a thick blanket already, and the wind was picking up more and more.

She hadn’t realized yet, but Steve knew that by the time they were finished looking over the house, the snow would be too deep to drive in, and they would be trapped here for the duration of her heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be... much... much... filthier.


	2. But The Fire Is So Delightful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The much-anticipated second chapter is up! Sorry for the wait, it has been so busy.
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta reader Jessieray98!! She's AMAZING!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

They did a walkthrough of the house, and she appraised the workmanship of the construction; the carvings on the crown molding, the carefully placed light fixtures, the backsplash in the kitchen, and the coordinating brickwork and woodwork on the fireplace. As if she hadn’t already seen the house during its construction dozens of times, made all the design choices, picked out the type of tiles, the wood, the color of the walls.

She made suggestions for furniture and cracked a smile at the few pieces Steve had moved here the last time he visited. A small rickety table in the kitchen with two mismatched chairs, a small end table in the living room, and of course, the air mattress inflated in the master bedroom.

“That can’t be very comfortable.”

“It wasn’t, but it’s better than the ground.”

“How do you feel about a big canopy bed in here?” she asked, gesturing to the center of the bedroom. “And a storage bench at the end. Maybe an antique armoire over here. This room has great natural light. What do you think?”

“That sounds nice,” he nodded. “Whatever you think is best.” She gave him a soft smile that made his heart skip. “But, I do want it to be cozy.”

The sound of her light giggle sent his heart fluttering towards her, a hummingbird flying to warmer places for the winter. 

“Oh, I can do cozy. West Elm has these huge fluffy pillows that are great for nesting, and—” She faltered at the mention of nesting, at the dark look that came over his face as he approached her. “Not that you’ll necessarily be—uh—nesting—or—have a-an Omega—who—who’s—"

“It’s okay.” He gave her an easy smile and placed a large hand on her upper arm, almost engulfing the whole thing in his palm. “I like that idea. Tell me more.”

Her smile returned, shy this time, and she continued. “Well, um, yeah, and we can get these huge fluffy blankets and really soft comforters that are really easy to clean.”

Steve hummed. “Is that what you do for your nest?” Her face heated up and she looked embarrassed, but he held her gaze, willing an answer out of her. She nodded and he smirked. “I’m sure your nest is very cozy, Omega.” As she became more flustered, he changed the subject, giving her bicep another squeeze before letting go. “I was thinking curtains here,” he gestured to the window, “What do you think?”

They made their way through the rest of the cabin, talking about furniture and décor and color schemes. She grew more flustered with each of Steve’s touches, each token of praise he gave her, and once they reached the last bedroom on the top floor, Steve noticed she seemed to be having pre-heat symptoms again—labored breathing, trembling fingers.

He knew it would only be a matter of time before she needed him to do something about it.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, placing a hand on her back. He used the touch to get closer to her, discreetly scenting her warm aroma. Alcohol hadn’t been able to affect him since he received the serum but when he breathed her in, he felt drunk for the first time in decades. 

“Y-yeah,” she nodded, putting some distance between them. “Let’s just finish up. The landscaping next—right?”

They reached the back door and Steve opened it, only to invite a force of cold air and snow inside the house. Neither had noticed how bad it had gotten outside, but Steve suspected the blizzard was picking up now.

He closed the door hastily and looked to the woman beside him, her face strained with concern. “It’s snowing way too hard out there for us to look at the yard.”

She frowned. “But we need to get back to the city before too long.”

“Let’s just sit down for a while and relax. I’ll make some tea and we can wait for the weather to calm down.”

Sensing the anxiety coming off her, Steve purposefully exuded calming pheromones to help ease her mind. Guiding her with a hand on her lower back towards the kitchen, he sat her down at the table and then got to work boiling some water.

He was prepared. At first, he had been worried about being too prepared, that he would draw suspicion. However, she was too wrapped up in her thoughts to pay him any mind, even as he brewed a cup of earl grey tea—her favorite—and made it how she liked, a splash of milk and two sugars.

“Here you go.” She took the steaming mug and looked up at him with wide eyes.

“S-Steve…?”

He kneeled in front of her, hands on her knees. Her eyes fluttered closed at his touch. “Yes, honey?”

She hesitated a moment before speaking. “What if we can’t make it back tonight?”

“Well…” he sighed, looking up at her earnestly. “There’s a blizzard coming. It’s already pretty heavy in the city—it’s only gonna get worse from here.”

“Oh my God…” Her hands were shaking again, almost spilling her tea on her white dress. He carefully took the mug from her and set it on the table.

“We’ll just see what happens. If we do need to stay overnight, you can have the air mattress.”

Her expression seemed to crack before his eyes, anxiety and panic taking her over. Mouth open in distress, she laughed humorlessly, hands covering her face again as she bent over to her knees. Once she straightened up, avoiding Steve’s gaze, she glanced out of the kitchen window, at the snow piled up halfway the windowsill.

“Oh God, oh God… We’re not gonna make it back home!” She shook her head, still laughing. “There’s no way. I knew we shouldn’t have come out here. A blizzard—oh my God—” she moaned, rubbing her face with her hands. “We’re trapped here!”

“Hey, honey, relax.” He placed gentle hands on her upper arms, rubbing softly. “It’s gonna be okay. I’ve got enough supplies to tide us over a few days. There’s plenty of wood in the shed. You’re gonna be okay.”

She shook her head rapidly, almost violent with it. Tears gathered in her eyes, making them shine in the dim light of the kitchen. “No, no, no, no, no—Steve—you don’t understand!”

He took her hands and held them on her lap. “Then tell me.”

Lips thinned into a straight line, she looked down at their hands. “My heat is soon… I’m sure you’ve been able to smell it on me…”

Steve was always prepared. He had practiced his reaction to this in the mirror so many times.

Letting out a deep breath, he said, “Your heat?” She nodded. “When is it due?”

“…Today…”

“Today?”

“I didn’t expect it so soon!” she said quickly. “I thought it would come later this evening but now—now—well, I’m in my pre-heat and I’m—” Tearing her hands away from Steve’s to cover her eyes from his furrowed eyebrows and concerned frown, her words cut off, a muffled sob coming out instead.

Now that she had broken, he could come in and comfort her, protect her, provide for her, be the Alpha she needed.

“Oh, honey,” he cooed, wrapping her in his arms, letting her cry against his shoulder as he stroked her back. “It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay. I’ll take care of you.”

She pulled back, looking at him like he was crazy. “What?”

“I’ll take care of you,” he repeated. “I’ve got food. Blankets. Whatever you need.”

“You’re not mad?”

He chuckled and cupped her face. Big thumbs wiped away her tears. “No, sweetheart. You can’t control this.”

“But—but—”

“Shhh, sweetheart. It’s okay—I promise, it is.”

Her lip trembled again, and she said in a small voice, “But what will you do? During it?”

“Whatever you need me to do. It’s all up to you.” He knew that eventually she’d be begging for him, but he didn’t mention that. When the time came, he wanted her to think it was her idea—that is, if he could hold himself off.

Shy, she frowned and looked down. “I’ve never… never… I’ve never spent a heat with anyone else…”

A deep satisfaction swept through his chest, and his possessive Alpha howled at the thought of being her first mate during a heat. Her only mate. “That’s okay, sweetheart. I’ll be here for whatever you need,” he repeated, forcing himself to relax before he did something to put her off. 

She pulled further away, trying to distance their bodies. He allowed it for now, not wanting to distress her further by suffocating her. Steve needed her to come to him, seek out his affection and attention—and he knew she would eventually.

“I don’t expect anything of you,” she said quickly, looking away from him, embarrassed. “I can handle it myself, so you don’t have to—you know—”

His smirk went unnoticed by her. Of course she was going to be a little reluctant at first to accept him as a heat mate—she was a modest, proper woman, after all—but she would come around eventually. He was what she needed, and she belonged to him. Tonight, he would have her, and there was no way around that.

“Whatever you want, honey,” he repeated, “I’m here for you either way.” Rising to his feet, he smoothed his hand over her hair, his Alpha purring when she leaned into his touch. “Drink up. I’ll make us lunch in a little bit. You’re gonna need energy for once your heat hits.”

“Okay…”

“I’m gonna unload the car.”

It didn’t take long to get all of the boxes from the bed of his truck. Luckily he had covered them with a tarp, so they weren’t soaked through with snow, but the blankets would be freezing cold.

There were plenty of linens and pillows, along with some clothes for him (which she could wear too, if she was inclined, but he wouldn’t complain if she stayed naked the entire time). The boxes also contained food, cooking supplies, emergency supplies, and toiletries.

Once he got everything inside, his first objective was to light the fireplace. His Omega wouldn’t want to nest with cold blankets, and he knew that even if she felt warm due to her impending heat, the temperature in the house was frigid. However, the cabin wasn’t too primitive. It had central heating, so he set the temperature to the mid-70’s. After that, he unpacked the food into the new refrigerator before pulling out some ingredients for something simple, calorie-dense, and high in protein.

“I don’t have much… How about some toast?”

She nodded absently. “Okay…”

He cooked up a few pieces of toast and slathered them in peanut butter. On the side, he placed some dried fruit, dried meat, and hard cheese that he had on hand. He had brought plenty of meat, but it had to be defrosted first; he also had dried grains, beans, and legumes, but they would take longer to cook. This meal was quick, and the peanut butter, meat, and cheese had plenty of protein. She could pick at the small bite-sized pieces until she was full.

“Here you go, honey.” He set the plate in front of her at the table. “Once you finish, I have some linens for you if you want to make a nest upstairs. You might want to take a nap, too, before it really hits.”

She followed his instructions, wonderfully submissive for him, eating everything on her plate while Steve prepared a winter vegetable and lentil soup. He chopped up some turnips, leeks, shallots, carrots, kale, acorn squash, and fennel and started boiling some stock with lentils. Once he dumped all of the ingredients in, he left it to simmer and it would be ready later for dinner.

After she was finished eating, she wandered into the living room. He had left the blankets and pillows folded in front of the fire to warm up. From there in the kitchen, with the open floor plan that she designed, he had the perfect vantage point to watch her.

“Steve?” she said, turning to look at him, frowning when she saw him already watching her.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

She paused and then said, “I think I’m ready to nest.”

“I’ll help you take the blankets upstairs.”

“Yeah, it’s best if I stay up there for my heat. That way my heat scent won’t stink up the house.”

Approaching her, his chuckle echoed against the bare wood floors of the living room, sounding all too hollow in the empty house. “Your scent doesn’t stink, sweetheart, let me make that clear.”

Embarrassed, she looked away from him. “ _ Steve _ …”

“Why don’t you get those pillows.” He pointed to a couple of pillows off to the side and bent down to grab most of the linens, easily bringing them upstairs. “I’ll grab the rest.”

When he turned to go back downstairs, he found her walking slowly into the bedroom, arms piled so high with blankets and pillows that her whole face was obscured. He chuckled low in his throat at the sight of his sweet little Omega before taking the blankets from her and depositing them near the mattress.

“I told you just to get the pillows, honey.”

She looked up at him, pouty lips and wide doe eyes. “I wanted to help more…” she murmured. He couldn’t contain his wide smile, the warmth in his heart for his wonderful Omega.

“I’m going to get some wood to light this fireplace for you. Make yourself at home.”

“Thank you…”

“Of course,” he replied. “Anything for you, Omega.”

And with that, he went back downstairs. He collected firewood and supplies and went back up to make the fire for her. He kept on eye on her while he did, observing as she made her nest.

Every move from her was so thoughtful, careful. Steve had already fitted the mattress with a thick memory foam mattress pad, a thermal insulating cover, and a waterproof liner, and she added sheets and pushed the air mattress into the corner of the room nearest the fireplace. She felt each linen between her fingertips and sniffed each blanket, and then started layering them on the thick air mattress. After lining the walls with pillows, she layered a few quilts atop the mattress before loosely piling together the fluffy faux fur blankets, shifting them around and fluffing them up until she seemed to be satisfied.

Once she was done, she settled on the edge of the air mattress and yawned.

Steve stood, the fire lit, and he couldn’t help but praise her. “That looks like a lovely little nest, Omega.” Squirming at the praise, she avoided his eyes and rubbed her thighs together, thanking him with a small voice. “Do you want to take a nap? I can wake you up for dinner if you want.”

He noticed the shift of her thighs as she made herself comfortable. “That would be nice.”

“Okay. I’ll be in the kitchen. I’ll keep the noise down for you.” She hesitated and he said, “Why don’t you take off your shoes and jacket? Get comfortable.”

His Omega obeyed him once more and handed her jacket to him, toeing off her shoes, leaving her in thin tights and her white dress. Then she climbed underneath the blankets and disappeared amongst the fluff and fabric.

“Sweet dreams,” Steve said, hesitating to observe his Omega, comfy and cozy in her nest, before turning to leave.

She slept for a few hours, well into the evening, while Steve kept an eye on her. Watching over his sleeping Omega was familiar to him—something he had done plenty of times sneaking into her brownstone.

Sometimes he would be content to watch, committing the sight to memory of his Omega, sleepy, relaxed, at peace. Other times he would sketch her as she slept, trying to get all of the details right—the slope of her nose, the texture of her hair, the serene look on her face while she dreamed.

Occasionally, he had touched himself—only when he was really frustrated, really needed relief from his sweet Omega. And there were a few times that he had he touched her, too. It was the first time that started it—he simply couldn’t help himself, the temptation had been too alluring.

_ His cock was hard immediately after entering her room, overcome by the smell of her consuming him. He started by cupping himself through his pants, soft at first, then more firm as he neared her sleeping form. _

_ Carefully, he displaced the blankets, pulling them back from her body. Usually she wore comfy pajama sets, occasionally a silky negligee, like she was dressing up just for him. But tonight—oh, tonight—she wore nothing underneath the blanket, her skin bared to him, glowing in the moonlight coming in through the window. _

_ An invitation if he had ever seen one. _

_ One hand groped his cock through the fabric of his trousers while the other started on her skin. First her face, trailing soft fingers down her cheekbone, her neck, brushing over her sensitive scent glands. Nipples hardened from the sensation and the cool air, and he couldn’t resist taking one in his hand and squeezing lightly, grazing his knuckles over one areola, then the other, until goosebumps rose all across her smooth skin. _

_ Without making a sound, he took his dick out, letting his balls hang heavy above the waistband of his pants, his shaft pointing up and twitching as he took it in his hand. _

_ It was meant to be quick, just like every other time—it wasn’t Steve’s intention to draw it out. He didn’t want to risk waking her, and so he worked himself to a quick completion, his orgasm easily approaching with how worked up he already was. But after he came over his fist, he stayed hard, the sight of her naked body making his blood boil. _

_ He didn’t know how much longer he could wait for her to fall for him. _

_ He wanted more. _

_ Needed more. _

_ His hand moved from her breast, down her beautiful smooth stomach, to the trimmed pubic hair on her mound, and down between her legs, where the folds of her cunt awaited. Soft, warm, velveteen. _

_ She wasn’t wet, but he could change that. _

_ He brought his hand to the tip of his cock and swiped up a big dollop of cum that was close to running down his shaft. Bringing it to her face, he smeared a little beneath her nose, a little on her lips, then went back to collect more from his knuckles. By the time he brought his hand back to her face, her Omega senses picked up the scent of strong Alpha pheromones. _

_ Her mouth was opened just the smallest amount, and it allowed him to stick his finger in and rub his seed along her tongue, her gums, the insides of her cheeks, until her mouth was coated liberally, the corners of her lips glossy and glistening, everything slippery as he pushed his finger in and out of her mouth. Instinctually, she started sucking on his finger in her sleep, the taste and scent of his semen penetrating her dreams, her hindbrain telling her what to do to please her Alpha. _

_ It was a risk, and his heart hammered inside his chest, but she didn’t wake, luckily. After she had sucked all of his seed away, her mouth went slack once more. A breath of relief escaped him, but he couldn’t stop now. _

_ He collected more come and brought his fingers to her pussy this time. He could already smell her arousal within, the primitive nature of her body creating slick at the smell and taste of his come. Still, he rubbed his fingers around and inside her entrance, which would stimulate her Omega biology to produce more in anticipation of mating. _

_ It wasn’t long until he saw her glinting up at him, inviting his fingers deep inside her pussy to draw as much of her cream out as he could. Every now and then she squirmed in her sleep, or let out the smallest whimpers or moans, but she remained unconscious despite Steve’s manipulation of her body. _

_ He brought his hand to his mouth, tasting their combined juices, breathing her heady sweet scent in, and he let out a low growl, the noise rumbling in his chest. After dipping his fingers back inside her, collecting as much of her wetness as he could, he took his cock and worked it up and down, sticky and filthy wet, slick sounds reaching his ears, coating his cock in her beautiful scent as if he had just fucked her deep, full of his come— _

_ A groan escaped his lips as he allowed himself to come, knowing the longer he stayed, the more of a chance there was that she’d wake up. _

_ Spurts of come shot over his hand and in the air, some landing on her stomach and thighs. Mouth open, he continued to work his cock with his eyes on her limp body, her splayed legs, her swollen cunt, and the streak of cum on her outer labia, taunting him with what would one day be. He bit his lip once his cock got too sensitive to touch, and his hips jerked once, twice, a third time, as his body pulsed from his orgasm. _

_ After he recovered, he took out a handkerchief and cleaned his hands. He left his cock sticky with her juices, hoping to preserve the scent of her on his body for as long as possible. As much as he wanted to leave his come on her belly, even rub it in, mark her in his scent, mark her as his—he knew he couldn’t, so he wiped the streaks away, doing his best to clean her up. _

_ One day, he would come all over her, use his seed as a signature of ownership over her life, evidence of his love to his Omega. But not today. _

_ Before he covered her back up, he leaned down, face right near her dripping cunt. He breathed in deeply, taking in her scent. Nudging his nose against her clit, he leaned forward, licking up the length of her cunt, tasting her sweet cream straight from the source. _

_ He managed to stop himself after a few more tastes, committing the sweet, earthy, salty flavor to memory, and left her pussy soaking wet with her own juices before he slipped out of the house. _

In the aftermath, he had been afraid of her finding out it was him, waking up disgusted and confused. However, she was none the wiser to his midnight excursions. She treated him the same as ever, greeting him with her lovely smiles, making conversation with him after their planning meetings were done, giving him baked goods for him to try whenever she made something she knew he liked. Never had she realized the depraved way he lusted after her or how he had manipulated her body as she dreamt.

Nor did she realize now, as she napped in preparation for her heat, that Steve watched her. In between unpacking the supplies he brought and preparing meals for the next few days, he came back into the bedroom to tend to the fire and watch her, leaning against the doorway and scenting the room as her aroma grew stronger. Then he would leave again, trying to keep himself busy so he wouldn’t feel tempted to take her while she slept.

He unpacked everything for the bathroom—towels and toiletries and anything she might need. All of the emergency supplies were put away in the hall closet, within easy access if either of them needed anything. He sorted through a box of books, choosing an old Agatha Christie book to read for whenever he had downtime—if he had downtime, what with the onset of her heat. Once all of the boxes were unpacked, he moved back to the kitchen.

It was necessary to have easy meals, things he could heat up quickly during the short times she would be sated in between their lovemaking. The soup would make plenty of leftovers for them; other than that, he cooked up some chicken breasts and marinated a few different cuts of meat. He prepared plenty of food for whatever she would want, depending on how her appetite was during and after her heat.

He was just finishing up preparing a meal for the next day when he heard her call for him.

“Steve?” Her voice sounded scared and a little wary. Immediately he ascended the stairs and reached her in no time. Trapped in the bedroom, her scent was much thicker, and she seemed to be sweating, her skin glistening in the glow of the fire. She was in the middle of pulling off her tights, and she lowered the skirt of her dress just as he entered, so he saw a glimpse of her navy colored panties.

“Hey, honey, how are you feeling?” His eyes tracked her movements as she pulled the tights off, following the line of her long legs.

She coughed, all too aware of his attention on her body. “Um… thirsty… can I have some water?”

“Of course.”

He was quick in getting her a glass of water, but when he left the kitchen, she was in the living room, looking around, stumbling steps and uncoordinated movements.

“What do you need, honey?” he asked, reaching her with two long strides. He took her arm to steady her when she almost tripped over her feet.

Her attention was diverted from whatever she had previously been doing by the glass of water in his hand. When she took it from him too quickly and wavered on her feet, her other hand came up to rest on his chest, allowing him to secure her with hands at her waist as she drank it down. A trail of water dripped down her chin and onto her neck, wetting the high neckline of her dress and darkening the white fabric.

When she was done, Steve couldn’t help but reach up and swipe away the droplets of water in the dip of her throat. Eyes wide and round, she looked up at him, licking her lips, chest heaving against his as she tried to catch her breath. Now her body was almost flush against him, drawn to his warmth and scent, eyes fluttering as she breathed him in.

“Steve…” she whispered, a little pitchy, almost a whine. He could feel her body heat radiating against him, her fingers grasping his shirt, trembling, sweet for him.

He had to use all of his restraint to not grab her and kiss her until she was begging for him. “What were you looking for, sweetie?” His tone was gentle, but deep, the rumbling of his voice through her body distracting her even more.

“W-what?” she asked, eyebrows furrowing, mouth parting with confusion, body pressing up against him the slightest bit more.

“Why did you come downstairs?”

That seemed to break the spell he had on her, and she pulled back, eyes a little clearer. “Oh… Oh, right. I was looking for my purse.”

“You left it in the kitchen earlier. Let me grab it. You need to go back upstairs, honey. Your heat’s right about to hit.” He was so close to losing control, her body pressed up against him tempting him so.

“I know…” Separating herself from him, she nodded, and he let her go, already mourning the loss. 

After retrieving her purse and leaving her water glass in the kitchen, Steve led her upstairs with a hand against her lower back, which she leaned into, craving his touch now. It was there in the middle of the staircase that she fell off the precipice into her heat.

Suddenly, she cried out, one hand clutching the stair railing, the other clutching her stomach. She nearly stumbled down a few stairs before Steve caught her with his arms around her waist, purse forgotten and tumbling down the stairs, receipts and pens and lipsticks scattering across the floor.

“Sweetheart,” he breathed, turning her to face him as he held her against his strong chest. Her body shook violently in his arms and she whimpered. “Honey, you’re okay—I’ll take care of you.”

Hiding her face in her hands, she shook her head, her words contrasting her body’s reaction to his touch. “No, no, no, no, no—Steve—no, you can’t be—this isn’t—I can’t—”

With one hand, he took both of her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face and keeping her body pressed against his. A firm hold on her jaw tilted her face up towards him; he was sure he’d leave bruises, though he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore.

“Look at me,” he said in that commanding Captain’s tone, one he knew she wouldn’t be able to resist. He said her name, firm and deep, and repeated himself. “Look at me  _ now _ .” Her eyes opened, red and watery, tears overflowing her bottom lid and making shiny trails down her cheeks. When he caught her gaze, pinning her attention to him with the intensity in his eyes, he continued, “Tell me what you need.”

She bit her lip and kept her eyes on his, enraptured. “I—I don’t… I don’t know,” she breathed. “I-I’ve never done this with another person…”

“Omega,” he rumbled, the vibrations against her chest making her whimper.

Her tone got higher, hysterical, as she continued. “I’ve never done this outside my house! My nest doesn’t even smell right! I’ve never done a heat without my toys—I don’t have anything to—to—” She was sobbing now, breaths choppy and stuttered, face wet, mascara smeared. He needed to comfort her before she got too worked up. Using his hips to pin her against the wall, he took her face in both hands and repeated her name softly. Gentle fingers brushed over her cheeks, her temples, her lips, until she stopped sobbing and was looking up at him, scared and confused, still so distraught—his poor little Omega.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay,” Steve whispered, trying to exude calming pheromones and a sense of security. “It’s okay. You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this!” she bemoaned.

Of course Steve didn’t tell her that it was supposed to be  _ exactly _ like this.

“Oh, sweetheart—"

“We have to go!” She gasped, wincing as another cramp hit her stomach. “Maybe I can make it back to my apartment if we go right now—” Her desperate speech morphed into a grunt at the end, her hand breaking from Steve’s grasp to clutch her stomach.

Steve brought one hand down to her stomach, placing it on top of hers. She pressed her body forward into his touch, mewling, her instincts once again aching for him even as her mind resisted. “It’s snowing too hard, darling. It’s too dangerous.”

“But I—”

“I’ve got you, Omega,” he breathed, and her eyes shot up to his. Hers sparkled, so full of fear and lust and confusion, and he got lost in it for a moment before he realized how close their faces were.

“No, Steve,” she shook her head, “You can’t—we can’t.”

“We can—”

“I don’t want—”

He had waited too long for this moment. Steve was sick of waiting, too impatient now at this pivotal point to listen to her. Not now, when her scent was taking over his mind, clouding his thoughts, and her body was begging for him to breed her. Although she was saying no, her scent was telling him how much she needed him.

His voice hardened as he cut her off. “You don’t have a choice, Omega.” She shivered at the command in his voice, at the menacing tone underneath it all. His eyes suddenly seemed steely, like they were taking her apart with just a glance, like he wanted to consume her, destroy her. “Your body wants this. I know it does. You want me, just admit it.”

“No,” she whimpered, blood pounding in her veins, fear mixing with her primal instincts. A burst of lust went through her as he pressed one palm against her pelvis and wound the other around the back of her neck, thumb pressed against her scent gland. She moaned and pressed herself against him, slick leaking onto her thighs, a little gasp of air rushing over his neck. “Alpha!”

The look of strife in her eyes showed him how her brain was warring with her body, her instincts working against her own will. But she needed him now, her body knew it, and that was enough for Steve.

He smiled and shook his head, condescending tone laced through his words as he spoke. “You need an Alpha, honey. Pretty little Omega… You need a knot. You need  _ my _ knot. There’s only one way this is going to end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. And Since We've No Place To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know everyone has been eagerly waiting for this next chapter!! I'm so sorry for the delay; I have been studying for the NCLEX and it's taken a serious chunk of time out of my life, bc I want to pass so that I can finally be a nurse. So that has kind of taken priority over writing for the time being.
> 
> Because of that, I don't expect to have another chapter out until after I pass, which (hopefully) should be next Friday. I expect to get the next chapter out sometime the week after that.
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient with me!! I very much appreciate it! Also I read all of your comments and I appreciate them so much! I'm so sorry I don't have the time to respond to them :( However this chapter will definitely serve as a reward for your patience with me ;)
> 
> Thank you again to @jessieray98 my beta reader!

Steve pressed his body flush against her now, and she was able to fully feel the outline of his hard cock against her. It had been hard for so long—painful and aching, waiting to get inside this sweet Omega—that he groaned at the feeling of it pressed against her, relief in the soft pressure of her belly.

“Wait—Captain Rogers—”

Shaking his head, he chuckled and pushed his body harder against hers, unable to resist anymore. “Sweet Omega—precious girl… Let me show you.”

It was easy to nudge her hand away from her stomach and press his hand against her instead, right on her pelvis, where he could feel blood pulsing and churning, readying her body to carry life. The sensation of his body so close to hers, only separated by the thin fabric of her dress, the way it eased the cramping and contracting of her womb—she couldn’t help but moan, sweet relief and warmth washing through her stomach.

“C-captain,” she stammered, body practically convulsing against him.  _ Oh, he loved it when she called him that. _ “I don’t—I need—I need—" As she whimpered her denial of him, her body giving conflicting messages. Her pelvis pressed forward against his hips, trying to get closer, while her hands pressed against his broad shoulders, trying in vain to push him away.

His other hand still rested on the back of her neck, but it smoothed up the back of her head, fingers winding into her hair and gripping hard, tilting her head to the side to present her scent glands to him. They were beautifully flushed, contrasting against the color of her skin, and puffy, swollen, exuding the most delicious smell. He slowly leaned his head forward, nose brushing from her ear, down her neck, to the join of her neck and shoulder, pressing his nose against that hypersensitive gland.

The sensation made her squirm, drew a frail whimper from her lips, a helpless little sound, his helpless Omega. Steve breathed her scent in, mind reeling at finally being able to scent her straight from the source.

She smelled like fresh, earthy herbs—basil and thyme—and something sweet, floral, like lavender. Then there was something distinctly  _ her _ , something a little musky, maybe like vanilla, but deeper. He associated it with her arousal, like the sweet cum left on her pillow after she would bring herself to orgasm.

The feeling of his nose on her hardly prepared her for when his lips met her heated skin, tongue darting out to taste her skin, salty with sweat, the fresh scent of soap, a taste of the Mediterranean Sea. His tongue was so hot against her, so wet and soothing against her swollen glands, she couldn’t help but let out a shuddering breath, something between a whimper and a moan.

And then he closed his lips around the puckered skin and  _ sucked _ , sweet pressure torturing her, too much and not enough sensation all at once. “ _ Oh _ —” she whimpered, grinding her hips against him, the hard line of his cock pressing painfully into her pubic bone.

Recognizing that his Omega needed some kind of relief, Steve shoved a knee between her legs, pressing his thigh up against the cleft between her thighs. The creamy folds of her skirt bunched up between them and he could feel that her slick had already soaked through her panties.

“Oh, honey,” he cooed, scratching his nails gently along her scalp. At the same time, he took her hip in one hand and pressed her down against his thigh, letting her pussy drag against the rough fabric of his dress pants, just short of enough pressure to be satisfying.

Mind swirling, she was delirious with the sensations now, caught up between the lips on her neck, the pressure on her cunt, the hardness of his cock against her tummy, and the heat of his hands on her body. Momentarily, she relinquished herself to the feelings, letting him maneuver her hips until she was clenching her thighs around his, pressing down on his leg, grinding up against him—begging him for something, anything more.

“A-Alpha,” she cried, her body an object for him to manipulate as he worked towards his end goal. “Alpha, please, please—”

“Tell me what you need, Omega.”

“I need—I need—” she gulped. “I need to come—please.”

“Come on my thigh, sweetheart. Just one to take the edge off.”

“No—no—Alpha, I need more—”

He tightened his grip on her hair and pressed his thigh up harder against her. “Greedy girl,” he growled into her skin, teeth grazing against her scent glands, marking sharp scratches into the swollen tissue, and she sobbed. Tears fell down her cheeks, he could feel them dripping down her neck and wetting the side of his face. “My greedy little Omega… You’re gonna come on my thigh—and then I’m going to take you apart, piece by piece.” He licked her tears up, up her neck, her cheeks.

“Steve,” she whispered.

A few gentle kisses on her cheeks, her temples, her open lips, seemed to mollify her enough that she stopped struggling. “I want to taste you, your sweet little cunt. I’m gonna work you open, get you ready to take my cock. And then I’m going to fuck you, deep like your body needs me, and I’m gonna knot you. Oh, baby doll—I’m gonna keep you on my knot all day, just like you need—”

Steve wasn’t expecting her to come so abruptly, but she did, crying out into the air around them, tears still falling, thighs clenching down on his, body almost convulsing from the pleasure. Her fists knotted into his hair, holding him against her neck until she was finished, panting heavily against his skin, head rolling back, dazed.

Although he had sated her immediate pleasure, he knew it wouldn’t be long until she was begging for him again, writhing in pain. He managed to get her up the stairs and onto the mattress before she stirred again.

“Wait—” she muttered, still too boneless to fight him off.

“I’m not waiting anymore, Omega—this is what you need,” he growled against her neck. His fingers worked at the zipper of her dress, quickly pulling it off her shoulders and down her legs. The navy silk of her underwear didn’t match her lacy maroon bra, but she looked beautiful to him, dressed in red, white, and blue, his colors, like she wore it just for him.

“Steve—” she gasped, trying to cover her chest with her arms. “No, wait—Steve—”

It was unfortunate that she was still lucid enough to try and resist him. Soon enough she would realize again how much she needed his cock.

Slotting himself between her thighs, hips keeping her legs spread wide just for him, he began to scent her thoroughly. Rubbing his beard and scent glands against her chest and face, her neck, her shoulders—everywhere he could reach—intent on marking her as his, exuding enough strong dominant Alpha pheromones to temporarily calm her mind into surrender. With her hands pushing against him, it made his task difficult, so he pinned her wrists down with one strong hand.

He kissed along her breasts, fingers pulling down the straps of her bra so her shoulders were bare, then the cups so her breasts were naked for him. A quick press of his lips against her scent gland, and then he trailed down to her breasts, lapped his soft tongue gently at her nipples until she was moaning and pushing her chest up into him.

Her earlier protests soon died away as her need suddenly grew stronger, hands trembling with want as he held her tight, her body writhing against him. The vibrating in her skin returned as her arousal mounted, the tidal wave of her heat peaking once again. Instinct demanded his knot buried inside her, trapping his cock and his come deep within her cunt. It manifested as a feeling deep within her, an itch, an ache, one that she knew wouldn’t go away without something filling her up.

Although her mind resisted, her body knew what it needed. Her body knew it needed Steve’s thick Alpha knot filling her up; now that part of her overpowered her own will.

The press of his cock against her core through the fabric of their clothes made her whine for him, hips canting against his. He could smell her arousal, feel her plush flesh on his, so fucking sweet and intoxicating, it made his head swim.

“So  _ soft _ ,” he groaned against her flesh, teeth grazing her areolas and making her keen. “So  _ pretty _ .” He could only imagine how they would swell for him, hold milk for their pups, how lovely they would be throughout her pregnancy.

“Steve,  _ please _ —”

“Don’t worry, pretty little Omega,” he chuckled against the peak of her breast. “I’ll take care of you, love.”

“Please, please, please.” Her mindless begging made his cock twitch and ache with need. “Please, Alpha, please—”

“You beg so pretty, my darling.” He raised himself up on his knees above her, distancing their hips, much to her displeasure as she let out a soft sob and pouted up at him. One hand held her wrists together against her stomach while his other took her hip in a bruising grip, preventing her from making any movement towards him.

His eyes were trained on the damp spot on her panties, darkening the blue fabric to a glossy black, so much slick soaked through that the fabric shone from her wetness. He wanted to lick the fabric dry until the only thing he could taste was her cunt.

Gentle fingers skimmed across her pussy over the silk, rubbing just enough to make the fabric slip and slide over her labia, over her clit, everything so wet that it eliminated all friction on her sensitive flesh.

Another sob escaped her lips, wrists straining against his hold. Lost in her tortuous heat, she chanted for him. “Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, Alpha—”

“Beg for me, sweetheart,” he interrupted her mantra. “I want to hear you beg for me again.”

“Please,” she acquiesced at once, wincing as her uterus contracted, a mild cramp located in her core. “Please, oh please, please Alpha, I need you—”

His fingers pressing against her pussy cut her words short, firm circles on her clit through her panties, almost enough pressure but just something missing—

“That’s a good start, honey, but I know you can do better than that.”

“Oh, God” she sobbed, tears spilling, “Oh, God—more! Put your fingers in me—fuck me—please, fuck me, knot me, please, please Alpha—” It was agony, the way he tormented her with his barely-there touches, everything just  _ not enough _ . She gasped and winced as the cramp grew stronger, taking over her mind, the pitch of her voice rising with hysteria at the pain. “Please, please—it hurts!” she cried, tears gathering in her eyes and falling down her temples into her hairline. “It hurts so bad, Alpha, I need more, I need you to fix it,  _ please— _ ”

“Oh, sweetie,” he cooed, blue eyes looking down at her with pity and lust and love, and it was almost cruel the way he loved her. After removing her panties, he pushed a finger inside her pussy, groaning at the way her walls fluttered around him like they were trying to keep him inside. “You’re so tight, baby, I’m gonna have to open you up before you can take my cock.”

She shook her head, “No, Alpha, please—need it now—”

He pulled his hand away and delivered a hard slap to her cunt, the sting amplified by her wetness, making her cry out. “Now, now,” he chastised her as she thrashed around. “I don’t wanna hurt you. Be a good girl and let your Alpha work you open.”

Leaning over her, he returned his finger to her heat, working her clit with his thumb and distracting her with deep kisses, swallowing her whimpers and sobs. Slowly, he worked another finger into her, then another, until he was teasing at her entrance with his pinky. She opened up beautifully for him, so pink and flushed and dripping wet, ready for his cock.

As she was on the verge of coming, he withdrew his fingers, ignoring her sweet little whine as he stood up and pulled off his shirt. He looked down at her, the way she writhed around before him, needy and wanting for his knot. Palming his bulge leisurely, he groaned. “God, sweetheart, you’re so beautiful.”

“Alpha—” she whimpered.

“I can’t believe this is finally happening.” He unbuttoned his pants slowly and took them off along with his underwear. Then he took his cock in his hand, stroking it. “I’m finally gonna fuck you.” She was distracted from his words at the sight of his cock, which she reached for with grabby hands, her mouth watering at the sight. “I’m gonna fuck you all through your heat, come inside you so many times, plug you full with my knot.”

That seemed to almost break her out of her reverie, and a flash of a frown played on her face. “I’m not on birth control,” she said. “Please don’t—we can’t—are there—do you have condoms?”

He groaned, tightening his grip at the base of his cock so he wouldn’t come. “Oh, baby, my love, my darling,” he leaned over her, easily resisting her hands trying to push him away, thick thighs like cinderblocks between her legs, holding her wide open and exposed for his cock, which he positioned at her weeping entrance. “I’m gonna fuck you raw. It’ll feel so good bare—nothing separating us, nothing preventing my seed from taking root in your stomach.”

“Wait!” she gasped as he pushed forward, her eager cunt consuming him.

“I’m not waiting anymore,” he growled, pushing in all the way until his balls rested against her ass. “I’ve waited for months.” Pulling out, he gave a sharp thrust, making her groan. He repeated, “ _ I’m not waiting anymore _ .”

As he started to fuck her in full, she keened, back arching into him, his threats of impregnating her completely forgotten what with the sudden relief he gave her. “Alpha!” she gasped, hands no longer pushing him away, but instead holding onto his shoulders, his hair, as he furiously fucked into her.

“Good girl, my good, sweet Omega,” he groaned.

His words melted the remaining hesitance inside of her and she arched up into him, wanting to be his good girl, his sweet Omega. “Yes, yes, Alpha, yes—” she chanted, until he fucked her so hard she couldn’t breathe.

Fisting her hair, Steve pulled her head to the side to bare her neck to him. “Take my cock, Omega—you take it so well.” He leaned forward and nuzzled her scent gland, then placed his lips over it and sucked, her sweet scent flooding his nose and mouth like he was drowning in her perfume.

It was all too much for her—his cock, his lips, her heat having been building for so long, his incessant teasing—and she came hard, body spasming in his arms. He continued to fuck her through it, as her muscles went rigid and shaky, and then lax as she relaxed into him. Her eyes were glazed now, her body limp, letting him fuck her like a ragdoll, letting him revel in the way her pussy spasmed around his cock and sucked him in deeper.

And once her orgasm was done, and she realized that he still hadn’t given her his knot, she sobbed. “No, no, Steve, Alpha—need your knot—please—”

“Oh, I know, honey, my poor baby.” He leaned down over her with a condescending grin, peppering her skin with soft little kisses. She whimpered and squirmed. “Don’t worry. I’ll give you my knot, baby.”

He straightened up and sat back on his feet, draping her thighs across his own, easily holding her boneless legs around his hips. His thrusts jarred her each time, and she whimpered with every single one, her spent body being pummeled by his cock. When he hitched her hips up a little higher, allowing his cock to hit that perfect spot each time, that’s when he saw the bulge in her pelvis, the shape of his large cock visible fucking in and out of her.

She cried out. The sensation of his cock inside of her was incredible, overwhelming almost to the point of pain. Her head was bearing her weight at an odd angle now with this new position.

“See this, my love?” he asked, pushing in all the way, hips stilling. Running his fingers lightly across the bulge in her tummy, he encouraged her to look at it. “That’s my cock, right where it belongs. Deep inside you, making you mine.” He slowly started to fuck her again, letting the heat slowly build up again until she was squirming and urgent. “Tell me, are you mine?”

“Alpha, please,” she begged him again, “I need your knot—please, please—”

“I know you do, sweetheart,” he purred, picking up speed, hardly breaking a sweat. Playing with her clit, he ran his other hand over her breasts, her belly, her hips, looking at her so reverently, with so much love in his eyes and his heart for his Omega. In a soft voice, he said, “You’re going to be such a good Omega for me, my pretty girl.”

“Yes,” she sighed as his fingers on her clit sped up until she was thrusting her hips into his as much as she could. He could tell by her face that she was close, the way her eyebrows scrunched together, lips opening around nothing as she cooed for more.

“I’m gonna fill you up,” he whispered, almost reaching his own completion, voice growing gruffer and guttural the closer he got. “I’m gonna fill your belly with me, and you’re going to look so beautiful.” He growled, “Gonna look so pretty, belly swollen with my pups,” he ran a hand across her stomach, then brought it up to squeeze her breast. “Our babies will nurse from these, and I’m gonna keep you filled up all the time—God—so fucking pretty—a baby in your belly, a baby on your tit—"

He pushed her over the edge then, the finger on her clit rubbing her to completion, his words fueling the illicit fire in her stomach, her Omega brain craving his words to be actualized. “Yes!” she cried, her body tightening and snapping, cunt milking his cock for his release.

Finally, he let himself go, allowed himself to come deep inside her, the head of his cock pressed right at her malleable cervix, ripe to receive his seed and take it into her womb and create a physical token of their love, of his ownership of her body.

His knot swelled and caught at the entrance of her cunt, locking his cock and his come deep inside of her, the pressure on her walls prolonging her orgasm. He collapsed over her and gave a few deep, aborted thrusts, his knot limiting his movement as he tried to fuck his come deeper inside of her although she was already so full, the imprint of his cock in her belly more visible than ever now.

The endorphins from the knotting flooded his mind, made him crazy, and suddenly, he could only think of one thing: claiming her in every possible way.

Teeth bared, he bit down hard on her bonding gland, feeling the skin stretch and then snap as he sank his canines deep into her shoulder. Her blood and scent flooded his mouth, tasting like the sweetest wine he had ever drank, rich and bold, complimented by her cry of pleasure and her cunt clamping down on his cock for the third time, body quaking underneath him with the force of her orgasm.

He came again, too, sending more come deep inside her. It seared her insides and he could feel that there was so much of it, copious amounts filling her entire channel all the way down to his knot wedged inside her entrance.

The bond snapped into place so suddenly that it jarred him, feeling the tug of her soul against his, her pleasure magnifying and intensifying his own. He hoped she could feel his love for her, his desire and his devotion. It felt so right, almost like they had always been bonded, and suddenly Steve couldn’t think of his life without her, without their hearts twined together, a perfect fit, like they were custom made, manufactured just for each other.

“My love,” he sighed, bringing his lips all along her neck, licking and kissing and scenting her thoroughly, lapping away the blood and tear tracks, all salt and sharp metallic until he licked it all away and he could only taste her skin and her scent. He buried his face in her hair then, rubbing against her, before pulling back to look at her face. Her eyes were closed, mouth parted in bliss. “Sweetheart,” he whispered, bringing his hand up to cup her face. “Darling, look at me.”

Steve wanted to see his mate’s eyes, look into her soul as he knotted her, wanted to watch her as their souls bound together the same way their bodies did.

Her eyes opened, bleary and unseeing. His cock twitched at how dazed she looked, knowing that it was all due to him, his cock. Then she seemed to focus on him, and she frowned.

“S-Steve…” A twinge of confusion pulled at their bond. “What… what did you do?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” he cooed gently. He kissed her, which easily distracted her in her befuddled state of mind. Then he thrusted his hips against her again, as deep as he could go, rubbing at her clit until she shook, coming for a fourth time, body hypersensitive, needing his baby.

It was this orgasm that brought her down, and she passed out, thoroughly sated to the point of exhaustion, his cock still lodged deep inside of her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, is it hot in here?


	4. Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how this was supposed to be a Christmas fic? You know how it's April now? Yeah, I mean, I don't know what else to say about that. Thanks for reading!

It was around midnight when Steve awoke, restless, his heart in a flurry about finally having a mate.

Steve traced the lines of her face as she slept, gazing at her with so much love in his heart that it ached like a blow to his chest during combat. She would learn to love him, and she would come to accept their bond. All would come together in time, especially once she was carrying his child, which he intended for her to be by the time her heat concluded.

Since she had passed out after their first mating, Steve had waited for his knot to go down, and then he cleaned himself up and prepared a few meals for when she woke up. He had also ventured out into the shed out back for more firewood before it got too dark. There was a good foot of snow now and even if Steve wanted to drive them home in this blizzard, he knew it would be dangerous—even with the truck.

Good thing Steve was in no rush to get back to the city. Not with a needy Omega upstairs waiting for him.

Her hormones and scent had flooded the entire house now, almost to the point of making him dizzy. As soon as he situated the firewood by the fireplace, he turned back to her, undressed, and crawled back in their nest to lay with her. He was able to sleep for quite a while before he woke up, his Alpha yearning for her so much that it resounded deep in his chest, a constant thrum like an orchestra playing a symphony crafted specifically for them, for their love.

Now there was a flicker of anxious energy, the brass instruments of their orchestra buzzing around in his mind. It presented with the urge to claim her again, to make her his in every way possible. It had been too long since he’d had her, and he needed her, needed to reinforce his ownership of her. She seemed to feel it too, shifting in her sleep, her brow furrowing, lips turning into a pout. 

While he didn’t want to wake her up, he could still assert his love for her even while she slept. It wouldn’t be the first time, and it wouldn’t be the last.

So he began to scent her, rubbing his face on her scent glands, rutting his cock against her thigh and hips and stomach to mark her with his musk even more. One hand trailed down between her legs, where she was leaking his semen, and he pushed it deeper into her cunt with a few thrusts of his fingers.

He kneeled above her then, fisting his cock with the same hand, covering himself in both of their juices, pulling himself off with quick, efficient strokes for one purpose only—to mark her in his come. It wouldn’t be wasteful—the serum allowed him to create copious amounts of sperm, as well as regenerate it quicker than a normal Alpha, so he had plenty more to give her once he fucked her again.

But he needed to mark her in his seed, like a proper Alpha should. It would help her through her heat, help her body come to terms with their bond, with his ownership over her.

Just the thought of his cock knotted deep inside her, filling her up again—it brought him over the edge, and he spilled himself onto her stomach and thighs, countless white stripes across her smooth flesh, glistening in the firelight.

One of his strong hands came down to massage it into her skin, working at it until her skin was sticky and slippery and coated in his essence. He spread his come over her belly, up over her breasts, palming across her bonding glands to wipe his scent on them, and then down to her cunt, where she was visibly glistening with a mixture of his come and her own slick, her body already aroused from her heat, from his scent, from their bond.

He was still hard, his erection having never flagged once since their last knotting, and still antsy on top of that. This time, he wanted her to present for him, but she was still fast asleep and he didn’t want to wake her. His poor Omega was exhausted, and she would need her sleep.

Pushing her body onto her side, he laid down on the bed behind her and maneuvered her knee up and back over his thigh, his own leg thick and imposing stuck between hers. His cock slipped in easily, and he took it slow, rocking her back and forth as he fucked her, almost leisurely, taking his time to caress and kiss every part of her that he could reach.

As soon as he was inside of her, the music in their bond mellowed out into a soothing melody of strings and woodwinds, and she relaxed into him, sleeping soundly now that he was in his proper place.

His hands slid over her abdomen, cupping it in one large hand, and he imagined how she would swell for him, his pups. She would grow so round, the skin taut against her belly, stretch marks decorating it like a painting of Steve’s ownership of her. He would worship her, rub lotion on her stomach, give her kisses all over, every single day.

Then he brought his hand up to her breasts, pinching at her nipples until she was squirming in her sleep. He couldn’t wait for them to grow along with her belly, engorged with milk, sometimes so swollen and painful that his sweet Omega would beg for him to help relieve some of her discomfort when the pups couldn’t. And he would oblige her with delight, happy to do such a service for his love.

Sharp teeth sought out her scent gland, which was swollen and red from his earlier marking of her. As he licked at it, cleaning the dried blood off, and sucked softly to stimulate more blood flow, he felt their bond sparking in his chest, sharp percussion tapping along his nerves, an electrical fire hot wiring his heart alive. Burying his face in her hair at the nape of her neck, he reveled in the feel of her warmth around him, her smell fogging up his brain. She felt like home, so warm and natural and comfortable, his mind completely at ease now that he was bonded with her.

“Sweet, sweet Omega,” he whispered against her neck, digging his nose into her scent gland, smelling the hot swirling tendrils of their bond. He was barely thrusting inside her at this point, more so rocking a gentle rhythm with his hips, basking in the slick heat of her around his cock. “What did I do to deserve you?”

She whimpered, the first crack in the shelter of her dreams, but he continued his slow tempo, his soft touches on her belly and breasts and hips, wanting to ease her into wakefulness, gentle, loving.

Her brain had other ideas, startling awake at once, alert and on edge at the feel of someone in her nest, someone she wasn’t prepared for fucking her awake. She jolted in his arms, and he could immediately smell it on her, the fear and anxiety and confusion, all overlaid by the residual desire from her heat. For a moment, she struggled against him, and Steve slid his hand up her collarbone to cup her throat, using a secure hold to press her against his body.

“That’s okay, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear, then lapped at her bond mark again. “You’re okay, you’re safe, I’ve got you—”

“Steve?” she asked, voice thick in her throat, confusion increasing with her resistance as she tried to remember what happened. It tugged at their bond, harsh and unpleasant, and Steve scraped his teeth against the bond mark to spark the memory of it in her. It worked—she shuddered against him, the mixture of his hand on her throat and his pheromones flooding her senses forcing her to relax into him despite the uncertainty still lingering in the back of her mind. The presence of a strong Alpha taking care of her willed her body into submission, and he purred against her.

“Good girl,” he cooed, fucking into her with more force now that she was awake. She keened, clawing at his hand as it gradually placed more pressure on her throat.

“Alpha!” she squeaked, hips pushing back into him.

“Let me have your body, sweetheart,” he whispered, pulling out and turning over so she was flat on her stomach. “Be a good Omega and present for me.”

He adjusted their bodies so he was kneeling behind her, and she readily went up onto her knees, her head tucked into her arms to support her neck. For a moment, Steve admired the sight of her presenting for him, the slope of her back, the width of her hips, the shine of her cunt as it glistened up at him.

“Steve, Alpha, please,” she begged, heat peaking again without a cock inside her to appease her. As she tried to push her hips back, Steve held her still, wanting to take this at his own pace—although he loved it when she begged.

“Now, now, Omega,” he said, patting her ass firmly. “Your Alpha knows best. Trust me.”

She whined, and he could see her body tremble with anticipation when he ran the tip of his cock through her slick, but she didn’t say anything else. Satisfied that he had her submission in his pocket, he pressed in slowly, making her feel every inch of him as he penetrated her. Her whine tapered off into a shuddering moan, and it became almost a sob as he bottomed out deep inside of her.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she began to chant as he began to fuck her fast, his hips slapping against hers and echoing around the bare room. He admired her from behind, the arch of her back, her hands clawing at the pillows. Running his hands over the swell of her hips, her ass, he drew one hand back and spanked her with enough force to have her gasp and cry out into the mattress.

He kneaded her ass, pulling her cheeks apart and staring at his cock pistoning in and out of her. Their combined liquids frothed at her entrance, all around his cock, from the speed at which he fucked her, and he couldn’t help but to run his thumb across where they were joined, collecting the liquid, and then lean forward and shove his finger in her mouth.

She moaned around it and eagerly sucked it off, and Steve almost came right there from her blind heat-induced enthusiasm.

He changed his pace, now deep and slow, taking his time to feel every part of her. He was so deep inside of her and as he supported himself with one arm, he brought the other down to her stomach, cupping it and feeling her, imagining the day it would swell for him. She would make such a pretty little mommy, so sweet and perfect, making the perfect home for them, for their family.

Her whimpers filled the space, turning into high pitched moans as she lost herself again to the pleasure he graced her with.

“You love this, don’t you sweetheart?” he growled in her ear. She nodded, but he wasn’t satisfied with that. “Tell me, Omega,” he commanded her, voice deep. “Tell me what you feel.”

The first few sounds to come out of her mouth when she opened it to respond were not coherent words, but punched out moans as Steve fucked into her harder. “Oh, oh, God—” she cried, but settled down as Steve repeated his command directly into her ear, using a deeper Alpha voice, the voice of the Captain, one she couldn’t help but obey. “You’re—” she gulped down a moan, “So, so big… So big inside me, and deep, Alpha. So, so good—" Her words trailed off in a whimper. “Want your knot, please, Alpha, please—”

Steve grunted into her ear, his body practically flattening hers to the mattress as he fucked her harder, the urge to knot her too strong. He brought his hand down to rub at her clit, fingers sliding easily against her skin from all of her slick. “Love it when you beg me, baby, love you so much—”

“Alpha, Alpha—need your knot—”

“Tell me you love my knot Omega, tell me you love it—”

“Love it so much—need it—need you—” Her voice weakened to a squeal as her orgasm consumed her, burying her face into the pillow and shuddering underneath Steve’s hulking frame.

At the feeling of her cunt squeezing so tight around him, Steve roared out his orgasm, his knot swelling into place and locking them together, coming so deep inside her that he could feel her cervix pressed up against the head of his cock, everything so sensitive and soft inside.

“That’s right, sweet Omega,” he cooed, grinding his cock inside of her and grinning as she mewled, “So deep inside you, isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

She nodded and whimpered again, soft little sounds coming from her throat. Steve flattened his body over hers, providing a calming presence, sucking and licking at their bond until she shifted under him, at which point he turned them back to their sides and cuddled her against him with strong arms.

“Love you so much,” he whispered in her ear. She was still dizzy with pleasure, his knot pressing against her in all the right ways every time he pressed his hips into hers. He could feel her happiness and wholeness in their bond, the way she ached from how good it felt, the fogginess in her mind that remained from her orgasm.

Her heat was sated for the time being, and Steve allowed her to doze until his knot went down. At that point, he fetched some food and water for her, and when he came back into the bedroom, he roused her awake with a gentle tone. It was late and she was tired, but she needed to eat something and drink water before she went back to sleep.

“C’mon, sweetheart,” he murmured, sitting her up and leaning her against his chest. Her head lolled back onto his shoulder, but he nudged her head up and encouraged her to drink from a water bottle. “Just a little more, honey—that’s right, that’s a good girl,” he cooed as she finished the bottle.

Based on how delirious she was, he had decided that the soup would be too messy for her to try and eat, so he fed her small bits of finger foods—dried berries, chunks of hard meat and cheese, and crackers. He hand fed her small bites and made sure she chewed them properly, letting her suckle the remnants from his fingers until she was too exhausted to eat any more.

At that point, he let her snuggle into his chest as she fell into a deep sleep, one that lasted throughout the night.

Steve awoke before her the next morning. He got up to shower, eat, and rebuild the fire, which he had tended to several times in the night. Luckily she hadn’t woken up anymore, and although he loved being inside of her, he knew she needed all the energy she could get for the coming days.

He didn’t bother putting any clothes back on, which paid off when he came back into the master bedroom to see his sweet Omega writhing in their nest, a hand between her legs. He had heard her moans coming up the stairs, but he hadn’t expected such a sight, her hair sticking to her face, glistening with sweat, her other hand clutching the pillow beside her.

“Oh, Omega,” he groaned, his hand coming down to run over his cock, already hard just at her scent, before cupping his sac in his large palm. “My sweet, sweet Omega.”

Their eyes met and she shot up, eyes focused on his cock. “Alpha,” she whispered, high and needy. “Need you, please—”

He chuckled and stroked his fist up his cock. In the back of his mind, he wondered how desperate she was for his knot, what she would do for it.

“Come and get it then, sweetheart.”

She wasted no time crawling over to him, sitting at his feet. There was a frenzied look in her eyes, a sort of wild gaze as she gave herself over to her animal instinct. “Alpha—” she mumbled, but her plea was cut short as he took a fistful of her hair and shoved her face forward onto his cock.

He didn’t enter her mouth, but instead he forced her face to rub against the skin, nose and cheeks rubbing against the skin, lips right at his balls. She moaned aloud, the animalistic display of Alpha affection going straight through her. Through their bond, he could feel her arousal grow stronger. He scented her like this, his musk all over her skin and lips until her mouth was watering and she was mouthing at his balls, yearning for his cock in her pussy.

By the time he took mercy on her and crouched down, she was dripping onto the floor. She practically threw herself on him when he finally kneeled down next to her, knocking him on his ass and tossing her arms around his neck.

She wiggled around in his arms until she was straddling his thigh, pressing her body up against his chest. “Alpha,” she whined, grappling at his neck and chest. Her eyes were glazed over again, mind fogging with the urgency of her heat. “Alpha, please, need your knot, please, I’ll do anything—”

Well, Steve really couldn’t resist it when she begged so sweet for him.

He fucked her right there on the hardwood floor, pure animal instinct, growling and rutting and locking his teeth into her neck as he came, breaking the skin once more and sending her deep into the clouds, her mind dizzy and drugged with pleasure.

Over the next two days, she was so consumed with her heat that he could barely get her to eat or drink anything between their intense sessions of fucking and knotting. As soon as he knotted her, she would be in a sleepy daze until her heat consumed her body again, turning her into a sex-starved maniac. There were several times that he had to force her to consume food or water as his knot was still inside, plugging her up with so much of his seed that he didn’t think there would be room for anything else. Sometimes he had to force her to sleep, too, rather than continue fucking her after his knot went down. Most of the time, the only way she could even fall asleep was with his knot lodged inside of her.

He was a good Alpha, taking good care of her during her heat. It filled him with satisfaction to hear her purring as she fell asleep, belly full of food, pussy full of his knot, completely and thoroughly sated until another wave of her heat woke her up. He kept her warm with the fire, kept her cozy in her nest, and he was there for her whenever she needed him to fuck her. He always knew what she needed before she needed it, anticipating every thought and urge she had, memorizing her mind like the words to a song.

Their bond was strong. He could feel her through it so clearly, and he was sure she could feel him just as well, feel his love for her, his adoration.

Steve couldn’t wait until she was all his. His kept woman, his sweet Omega, barefoot and pregnant, devoted to him and his family.  _ Their family. _

On the third day after her heat began, she slowly came back to her senses as the crippling need ebbed away.

“Steve,” she croaked sometime after his knot had gone down. She had been laying against his chest, not quite asleep, and he could feel the haze clear a little bit through their bond. Her heat was still there, he could smell it, but it was waning now.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he whispered, tightening his grip on her, placing a kiss on her head. She stiffened in his arms and that sour scent of confusion crept back up into their bond.

She sat up, gathering the sheet against her chest. “What—” For a long moment she was silent as she looked around, taking in her surroundings. The rumpled blankets on the air mattress, her clothes abandoned on the floor, the stack of newspapers Steve had been keeping himself occupied with when she wasn’t begging for his cock. Then she looked to Steve, eyebrows furrowed, a frown on her face. “Steve—" Her voice was hoarse, and she cleared her throat although it didn’t help much. “What day is it?”

“It’s Monday, darling,” he answered, purposefully keeping his voice even and quiet, trying to exude as much of a calming aura as possible. He could feel the turbulence on their bond, the ripples from her end as she questioned it. He wasn’t pleased at the sudden dissonance, but he also wasn’t surprised by it.

“And—and—my heat—”

“You’ve been delirious with it all weekend,” he informed her.

“All… all weekend?” He nodded and reached for her, but she pulled away. Fingers shaking, she brought her hand up to feel the skin at her neck, the inflamed gland still tender from Steve’s bite. “And you… you m-mated me…”

There had been so many reactions of hers that Steve had anticipated, so many plans he had in his head depending on her reply, and he had practiced so many different ways to respond to the feelings she felt now. He knew, from their bond, that she was confused, conflicted, saddened, angry.

“Oh, honey,” he cooed, understanding laced through his tone, just shy of condescending. “You wanted me to, remember? You begged me to bite you.”

She frowned, a lost little look on her face that made Steve want to gather her in his arms and kiss her. “That’s not true,” she whispered, “I didn’t do that… Did I?”

Of course, it wasn’t true—she didn’t beg for it, but she clearly was missing a few memories from the last few days, so Steve was going to roll with it.

“You did,” he lied, his tone steady and sure. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she shivered from the touch. “You asked so sweet, too, when you begged me for my mark—"

She jerked away from him. “But  _ Steve _ ,” she hissed, eyes filling with tears as she glared at him, “Obviously I couldn’t really consent to that! To any of this! I was under the influence of my heat!”

A frown fell over Steve’s face, and his hand fell back to his side. He let that feeling sit on their bond—hurt, sadness. She could feel it, he knew, from the way she shuddered. His voice was low when he next spoke, eyes downcast. “So… you didn’t want me to mate you?”

“N-no—”

“You don’t want to be my Omega?”

“Steve,” she whimpered, feeling the tug of their bond in her heart, the primal urge to submit to him despite her reluctance. The bond was not to be underestimated—it tied them both to each other, and no matter if she wanted it or not, it was there. Steve was utterly devoted to her, and that could be felt in every pulse of the bond, overpowering her aversion to it.

And she was a sensitive girl, too—so sweet and empathetic, never wanting to hurt anyone. The first time she said no to a date with him, she told him how bad she felt, how she didn’t want to let him down, but she couldn’t compromise the project. Now, she could clearly feel his love for her. She could feel his devotion. And she could feel his pain, too, he knew, and he could tell it was hurting her just as much as it hurt him.

He would simply have to convince her that it was the right thing for them, that it was meant to be. And, well, if she continued to reject him, reject their bond—he had a plan for that contingency, too.

Steve sat up opposite of her, taking her hands in his and forcing her to look at him. “Sweetheart, I know you’re not sure about this,” he began, pouring as much sincerity into his words as possible. “But I wanted this before it happened. I wanted to be with you before we came up here—and I know you wanted me, too.”

“No, Steve,” she shook her head.

“You didn’t want me? Can you honestly say that?”

“Steve—”

“No, you need to be honest with me, sweetheart. Because I don’t think I was imagining it. The lunch dates, the little baked treats?” He held on tighter to her hands as she tried to pull away, shaking her head. Tears fell down her cheeks but he could feel her emotions sparking in their bond—her guilt, yes, and her frustration, but also her fondness for him. “That time we went to Prospect Park and I bored you to death with all that stuff about the Grand Army Plaza? And then you fed your popcorn to the squirrels—and God, the way you laughed, the way you smiled. It was so precious.”

“But Steve—” He could feel the pain she felt as he overwhelmed her with sweet words. He could feel her warring with herself to give into the bond she never wanted. It was exactly where he wanted her.

“And that time you showed me all of your favorite places around Brooklyn, and I told you about how everything had changed since my time. You were so excited about it all, and then you got real sad, nostalgic. I knew then that you were perfect for me.” He lowered his voice, remembering the day fondly. “And that day I came for lunch and you were crying, and you told me about your father’s death, and I held you as you cried. Sweetheart, I want to be able to do that for you any time you need it—"

She wrenched her hands away, burying her face in her palms, shoulders shaking. “No, Steve—”

“I  _ know _ you feel something for me,” he insisted. “I can feel it. I’ve always been able to feel it. And I’ve always felt this way about you, too. I was going to ask you on a date after we were finished with this place, even though I knew you probably wouldn’t say yes because you’ve got Tony’s new project to plan…” He trailed off with a well-rehearsed sigh. “But a man can hope, can’t he?”

“You don’t get it, Steve,” she choked out between sobs. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Sure, I liked you, I liked spending time with you. But I just wanted to take it slow with you. And now…”

Steve moved forward and gathered her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. “Honey, I know. I know. And I didn’t plan for this, either—but we’re in this situation now. If you want to medically break the bond, we can do that, but I’m also open to trying to make the best of it.”

Breaking a bond was possible, but the process was painful and lengthy, involving an injection of shots over the course of a few months to weaken and eventually break the hormonal bond between two people. It was contraindicated in pregnant women due to the potential for damage to the fetus, and there was no way she wouldn’t be pregnant by the end of all this. He felt certain she wouldn’t choose this route—could already feel her aversion just at the suggestion.

Even if she did choose it, he wouldn’t allow it. But he needed her to  _ believe _ that he supported her no matter what.

Her panic mounted, and she met his eyes. “Steve…” she whispered. “Did you use protection?”

“No, honey, I didn’t. I thought you’d be on birth control.”

Another tear fell and her face crumpled. “I’m not… I’m not on birth control… I don’t like what it does to my body—that’s why I’m not on suppressants, either, Steve.”

Of course, that was another thing he loved about her—that she refused to put any of those modern-day poisons into her body. “I’m sorry, darling, I didn’t know that.”

False hope lit her face up. “Maybe I could get a Plan B pill—”

“Honey, it’s already been three days. And we’re going to be stuck here for another week at least before the weather clears up.”

“The—the weather—it’s still snowing?”

Steve gestured to the window, which was whited out with the snow falling heavily outside. “It’s barely stopped.” Her hope dimmed again, and he could feel her panic rising within the bond. Her breathing turned heavy and soon she was hyperventilating, letting out anxious sobs and moans. Steve took a hold of her again, forcing her head up. “Look at me,” he demanded, repeating her name and the order until she obeyed. “Breathe with me, darling. In and out, okay?” He coached her through miming his breaths until she was following along with him. “Good girl, you’re doing so good,” he praised her. “Just like that, keep breathing like that.”

Once she had calmed down, he drew her in against his chest, stroking down her hair and back to relax her.

“Sorry…” she mumbled weakly. Too weak to fight him off, too weak to question him anymore. Exactly where he wanted her. 

“It’s okay, sweetie. I know this is all overwhelming. I know it’s a lot. Just know that I’m here for you. I’m gonna take care of you, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Okay…”

“Let’s just take it one day at a time. The roads should be clear enough by the end of the week that we can head back to the city. We’ll stay here until then, and once we’re back in the city—then we can make the decisions. How about that?”

His meek girl, his feeble girl, although finding herself in an unwanted situation, was not going to fight him on it. She nodded against his chest, bending to his will so beautifully, his sweet, submissive girl.

Steve ran a bath for her and took his time washing her hair, conditioning it, and running a soft washcloth over every inch of her body. He soothed her until she was boneless against his chest, purring and shivering every time he went over any particularly sensitive area—her sides, her pelvis, the insides of her thighs. Once every perfect inch of her body was clean, he got her out of the tub and dried her off with thorough swipes of the towel against her skin, handling her with firm hands that had her nipples hardening and her scent peaking with arousal.

“S-Steve,” she whispered as he sat her atop the bathroom counter. Her small hands clutched at his shoulders as he dried himself off. “Steve, I think my heat is spiking again.”

“I know, darling, I’ve got you,” he assured her, wrapping the towel around his hips. She pawed at his chest, hands scrambling down his waist until he caught her wrists, long fingers encompassing her forearms completely. “Relax, honey,” he cooed, “Be patient. Don’t need you wearing yourself out again so soon, do we?”

“But Steve—”

He silenced her with a few tender kisses to her fingers, her knuckles, her palms. “Shh, baby. Let your Alpha take care of you—Alpha knows best, right?” At his words, his reminder of his ownership of her, he could feel the conflict within her. Her initial rejection of their bond followed by her urge to give into it. To give into him.

She whimpered at the feeling of that harsh, jarring tug on their bond. He felt it just as much as she did, the discord within their souls, and rather than let her dwell on it, he distracted her.

He ran his hands over her sides and tutted. “Your skin is a little dry, Omega. Can’t have that, can we?” Although she didn’t respond, she didn’t refuse him when he pulled out a bottle of lotion from the cabinet. “I’ll get you all fixed up, sweetheart.”

Steve started by massaging the lotion into her right hand, up her arm, and then doing the other arm before working on her shoulders with firm strokes of his fingers. He did her back next, stepping close between her legs and giving her sweet kisses as he blindly smoothed the cream into her shoulder blades, down her spine, into the divots of her sacrum. By the time he started working on her sides, she was trembling in his arms, hands clenched into fists against his shoulders as she tried to avoid pulling him against her or grinding her cunt against his pelvis.

“You’re doing so good,” he cooed, rubbing more lotion onto her neck and clavicles, before his hands wandered down to her breasts. Her eyes fluttered closed as he cupped them in his hands and massaged the lotion in. “Such a good girl for me.” She shuddered at the feeling of his calloused thumbs rubbing across her nipples, and then he continued down to her abdomen, spending a little extra time there admiring the softness, the life that had to be already growing inside. Then her hips, and her thighs, all the way down her legs to her feet, where she giggled and kicked reflexively when he dug his thumb in too hard.

“Steve,” she moaned, legs jolting from her arousal as he kneeled before her, teasing her endlessly. “Please, please, please—”

He grinned against her skin as he kissed up her shin, nipping at her kneecap, before spreading her thighs with his large hands. “Please, what, my sweet Omega? Tell me what you need.”

“Need you,” she gasped as his hot tongue lapped against the insides of her thighs, tasting her slick that had rubbed off halfway down her leg already from her squirming and writhing on the vanity. “Need you, need you so bad—”

“I know it, baby.” He methodically sucked the wetness off until his facial hair brushed against her outer labia. She cried out at that, hands fisted in his hair, nails scratching against his scalp.

“Please, Alpha—I can’t take it!”

He chuckled, lips pressed right against the juncture between her cunt and her thigh, and the deep vibrations of his voice so close to her core made her pulse with need. His palms ran up the length of her legs before stopping right at the apex of her thighs, and he used his thumbs to spread the lips of her cunt apart, having to dig in with some force to prevent them from slipping out of his grip with how wet she was.

“Fuck,” he cursed, looking at her exposed pussy glistening for him, all for him, flushed red from how much he had fucked it in the last few days. “Perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

With that, he wasted no time in burying his nose into her cunt, wanting to scent her deeply before he tasted her. He could still smell himself within her, and he rumbled with satisfaction that he would remain a part of her for so long, his come marking his territory, marking her as his.

The flat of his tongue trailed heavy up her slit, making the Omega keen, clench her thighs around his head until Steve gripped her knees and wrenched her thighs apart. He chuckled as her muscles trembled against his grasp, and the sound vibrated through her cunt and made her jolt in his arms.

Before moving forwards, he drew his head back to admire how swollen it was, flushed and engorged, sensitive to the touch as he ghosted his lips over it. He blew a line of air against her and she cried out, body shaking still. Then he wrapped his lips around it, suckling gently at first before swirling his tongue around, giving her a little nibble when she writhed against him.

Her reactions to him made his cock ache, the way she trembled, grinded her hips against his face. Her whimpers and cries and the way she said his name, breathless, whiny, desperate. “Steve,  _ Steve _ ,” she chanted, hips jumping with the rhythm of his tongue. “Steve, Alpha,  _ please _ —” When he slipped two fingers inside of her, she went wild, crying, begging for his cock, his knot. “Need it, Alpha,  _ please, please, please _ —”

It didn’t take much longer for her to come, what with how sensitive she was. He coaxed her slick out of her sweet cunt with his fingers buried deep inside of her, running his tongue around her entrance, around his fingers, licking up the fluids leaking from her. He was drunk off the taste of her, the taste of himself inside of her, the combination of them heady on his tongue like delicious mead, sweet and earthy, like tasting from Mother Nature herself.

She collapsed back against the vanity, her back against the cool mirror, panting and jolting with aftershocks as Steve continued to clean her up. Then he slowly kissed back up her body, placing sticky kisses against her skin until he reached her lips.

Her mouth opened for him on instinct, letting him lick into her mouth and share the taste of them until her mouth was coated in the taste of herself. After her whimpers started ramping up again, he pulled her against him, allowing her to grind her pussy on his abdomen while he caressed her body, plucked at her nipples, brushed his fingers across her mating gland.

“Alpha,” she gasped, pulling away finally. Her juices were all over his stomach and she was dripping onto his cock, impatient as he denied her. “Steve, Alpha, please, the nest, the nest, please fuck me there.”

“Aw, baby,” he cooed, cupping her cheeks and gazing at her reverently. “Of course, my love. Anything for you.”

With that, he scooped her up and carried her back to the bedroom, all the while praising the nest she built. “So soft and cozy, honey, isn’t it? You built it just for us, built the perfect nest for us. Such a good girl, such a good Omega, aren’t you? Perfect for me…”

He trailed off with his mouth on her breast, suckling her nipple after laying her down on the mattress. He was so wrapped up in her softness that he didn’t notice her lining her hips up to his or reaching for his cock until she was lifting her hips and fucking herself onto his cock.

“Impatient today, aren’t you, honey?” He chuckled at her responding whine, but he stopped torturing her, impaling her completely on his cock until he was buried deep within her. She felt like home, she felt perfect, comfortable and natural and warm. She was home for him.

Steve made love to her, whispering sweet things against her lips between sweet kisses, holding her safe in his arms while he moved within her, chasing her pleasure and his own. He worked his cock inside of her, so, so deep, right up against her womb, and the thought made him shudder.

“So good for me, so good to me,” he whispered over and over, laying kisses on her lips and then her cheeks once her mouth dropped open from the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her. He could feel it on the other end of their bond, pulsating with life and joy and comfort, every single bad thought drained from her mind because of him. He was the only thing she could think of, the only thing in her life, the only one.

And she was his only one. The only thing he loved, the only thing he cared about. Her, and the life that would grow within her.

“My sweet girl,” he rasped, voice catching in his throat. The overwhelming love he felt for her poured out. “My sweet Omega, my love,” he breathed into her neck, up against her mating gland, and she shivered, feeling their bond thrum like different strings of a harp being pulled all at once, a perfect harmony resounding and vibrating within them, within their souls. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing her bond mark. “I love you so much, I’ll always love you—”

She came around him then, sobbing against him, clutching at his shoulders and back with more strength than he would have expected from her, but his mind was blank at the feeling of her cunt fluttering, massaging his cock as his knot grew.

He was so, so close—just a little bit more—just a little. “Look at me,” he gasped, lifting his head to observe her prolonged orgasm. “Open your eyes, look at me, baby—” Once he took a hold of her jaw, she obeyed him, locking eyes with him as she writhed in pleasure beneath him. “Good girl,” he praised her in a low grunt, watching her eyebrows furrow in pleasure just from that. “You’re my good girl, my good Omega—I’m—"

He came inside of her with a groan and his knot locked them together. He remained leaning over her, careful not to put too much weight on her, and kept his eyes on hers. Her gaze never faltered, so full of emotion, and he preened under her watch, proud that he could satisfy his Omega so thoroughly. His happiness leaked into their bond, enough to sate both of them, and he soaked in the feeling of their bliss, their joined souls, his Omega happy. Happy because of him.

He couldn’t wait to fall asleep with her every night in this house, in their nest, with his knot buried inside of her. Couldn’t wait to have her sated and sleepy all the time, barefoot, pregnant, a perfect bundle in her arms, mind blank and undisturbed from the gratification of fulfilling her Omega duties. She would never have to worry ever again.

Steve would take care of her. He would never let her go.

  
  



End file.
